Memory Days
by RainbowShadowLoom
Summary: Basically one-shot's of random memories by random characters in D. Gray Man (Mostly a bit about their past, sometimes future). Enjoy! Rated T due to Kanda's foul mouth ...


Lenalee was only eight when she first met Kanda. It was news, big news, that a new kid joined the Black Order. She first saw him wandering the halls with Marie. He looked kind enough. So Lenalee decided to talk to him.

"Hey." she said, smiling.

The kid looked at her and Lenalee froze. His eyes. They should have been filled with confusion or hatred or any emotion. They were dull, lifeless, _akuma-like._

"A-Are you okay?" Lenalee asked.

"I'm fine." The kid snapped. Lenalee flinched back and blinked away tears. That was sudden.

"Kanda, calm down." Marie said. Kanda nodded his head but he still kept looking at Lenalee. He looked at her like she was puzzle of life that needed to be solved.

Lenalee was unsure what to do.

"I'm sorry for snapping." Kanda said and bowed. Lenalee was confused. No one ever bowed.

"Uh … I accept your apology …" Lenalee said and looked at Marie. He nodded his head quickly and Lenalee bowed. She then quickly turned around and raced off.

* * *

She wasn't expecting to see the kid again. It was right after when she had eaten, a finder came up to her.

"Lenalee, your brother wants you!" A finder said.

"Thank you." Lenalee said and quickly raced off. She loved running so much. She ran down the hall and to her brother's office.

Lenalee peeked her head in and saw Komui, Marie, and Kanda.

"Oh … uh, am I late?" She asked. To her dismay, Komui and Marie nodded.

Lenalee quickly walked into the room.

"General Cross would like to meet with you guys … something about practice runs." Komui said and shook his head like he couldn't believe the excuse Cross had used.

"Practice … runs?" Kanda asked, looking confused.

Lenalee sighed. Didn't this new kid know anything? "Practice runs mean's well … you'll see when we get there." She replied.

Kanda nodded though he looked a little unsure about practice runs. Lenalee leaned in close.

"Practice runs is where a General will see how well we do at hunting akuma." she whispered.

"… WHAT?!" Kanda shouted, turned and looked at her. His eye's widened in shock. Lenalee still saw no emotions.

"I just told him about practice runs!" Lenalee cried.

"Well fuck my life!" Kanda spat out, his hand grabbing a giant sword that was on his back.

Lenalee flinched. _How did he not know … I mean, he had to have had these before, right?_ This kid was very confusing.

"Kanda calm down. I highly doubt it's _that._" Marie snapped. Kanda put his sword on his back and sat down, casting an evil eye at Lenalee. She shuffled her feet nervously and sat down beside Kanda.

"Now that all of the dramatics are over, I'd like to explain more." Komui said as he pushed his glasses up, "General Cross sent a letter claiming he needed to see Yu's" Kanda pulled a face, "and Marie's skills. Not to mention Lenalee's. He'll have a few older exorcists with you guys at all times in case something goes wrong ... Lenalee, please don't go on this trip! I beg of you!"

Lenalee swallowed nervously. She didn't want to go but to ignore a General's request was complete suicide. "Sorry Komui, I have to go." She said quickly.

"Right, if in anything happens to you ... I'll ... I'll kick General Cross out of here!" Komui spat out. Kanda sighed. "What?" Komui asked.

"Nothing. Can we go now?" Kanda snapped.

"Eh? This is rare." Komui said, raising an eyebrow.

"What?" Kanda asked coldly.

"Most of the time this doesn't happen." Lenalee replied, equally as surprised.

Kanda bit his lip. Lenalee frowned. _This kid was something else._

"And now, due to another fact, follow me." Komui said. All three exorcists stood up and followed Komui.

Komui led them down a long hall and to a small white door. Lenalee smiled. She knew what was going to happen. A few shot's in the medical room. Komui opened the door, revealing it, and ...

"GAH!" Kanda screamed from beside her and jumped backwards. Lenalee gaped at this. He looked pretty funny, falling over and trying to scramble away while keeping his eye on the room. Sudden realization sank in.

Lenalee walked over to Kanda and grabbed his arm, hauling him up. "Come on," she said and smiled, "let's go in together. There's nothing to be afraid of."

Kanda looked surprised and then looked away. He mumbled something that Lenalee didn't catch but she didn't ask what it was.

"I could just take a picture off those two, if I weren't blind.." She heard Marie say.

"You don't think that ...?" Komui asked, sounding horrified.

"Why are you helping me?" Kanda asked, his face red.

"Because you're afraid of the medical room. I don't know why you have that fear and it's none of my business but it's easier to face your fears with someone helping you." Lenalee said. Kanda nodded. Lenalee decided it would be a good time to drag him in. So she did. When she stepped into the room with Kanda, she felt him tense. She also tensed herself. She hated this room. Yes, that was right. Just because she put on that act for everyone else didn't mean it was true.

"You're scared." Kanda noted.

"Yeah, I had a bad experience here ... well, not here but ..." Lenalee sighed in frustration. The words she wanted just weren't flowing.

"It's okay. I don't need to know." Kanda said.

"Thanks." Lenalee said.

"It'd probably be boring." Kanda added. Lenalee let go and tried to punch him. Kanda dodged at a incredibly fast speed then punched. His fist met with her stomach. She heard a crack and a wave of pain washed over her. Then a crash. Her head hurt.

"LENALEE!" Komui cried.

"What did ... Yu just do?" A new voice asked. _You? _Lenalee thought, confused. She looked up and saw Marie and Komui standing over her.

"Are you okay?" Komui asked and reached out a hand. Lenalee nodded but didn't take his hand. Her sight was really blurry and there was a lot of pain.

"Jesus! This was unexpected." Marie said and scooped up Lenalee. She only coughed a few times. Her gaze fell on Kanda and General Tiedoll.

"Jesus is right! Kanda, apologize!" Tiedoll snapped. Kanda nodded and walked over to Lenalee.

"Sorry." He said. Then asked, "Do you have a knife on you?"

"Why do you ask that?" Tiedoll snapped, a hint of worry.

"I-I can heal her with a knife ... an' it won't kill her. Or hurt her." Kanda said and looked away.

"Should we?" Komui asked.

"We should. I know what this kid is getting at and I don't want to be on the bad side of Cross." Marie said.

"Okay ..." Komui said and Marie put Lenalee down on something hard, cold, and flat. Kanda's head came into sight. Then a knife. He raised it.

"KANDA!?" Komui and Tiedoll screamed. The knife missed her. But someone still grunted out in pain.

"Kanda ... why'd you cut yourself?" Komui asked. Kanda put his blooded arm over her and the blood dripped onto her. The pain stopped and she felt like her wounds were closing.

"Her wounds are closing ..." Tiedoll observed. Lenalee sat up, feeling refreshed. Her eyes fell on Kanda's arm and she gasped.

"You ... you shouldn't have hurt yourself!" Lenalee cried, jumped off, and grabbed his arm. She quickly removed the knife and grabbed some cloth. She quickly tied it around his open wound.

She heard Kanda cry out in pain but ignored it and tied the cloth tighter. Then let go. She saw the wonderful job she had done.

"Fuck this! It hurts!" Kanda shouted and held his arm.

"... Urm ... Kanda ... language ..." Lenalee said.

"Right ..." Kanda said and looked away. _What is with him and looking away? _She didn't ask, deciding that it would be to nosy, and smiled.

Kanda was really something else.

"Now about those shot's we have to give you ..." Komui trailed off. Marie grabbed Kanda's arms as Kanda struggled to get away. Lenalee sighed.

"Calm down, okay? It's nothing bad. Trust me." Lenalee said, smiling.

Kanda glared daggers at her. Lenalee still smiled.

"Right, uh ..." Kanda stopped like he realized that he didn't know her name, "What's your name?"

"Lenalee." Lenalee replied.

Kanda frowned and shuffled his feet nervously. Lenalee sighed. She'd never seen someone so scared of the medical stuff. _Well, besides myself ... _she shook those thoughts away and smiled. "You won't even feel a thing." she promised.

* * *

"He's a General?" Kanda asked and looked at General Cross suspiciously. Lenalee nodded. A quick three minute walk and they met up with the General.

"Now listen kids and Marie, about those akuma. A few have been reported over here and I want you three to get them. It's hard work and blah blah blah, but I want to see the skills you three all have." General Cross said.

"Got it!" Lenalee said.

"Go into the middle of town where all the akuma are gathered- don't ask -and destroy them." Cross snapped. The three exorcists nodded, stood up, and started going to the middle of town.

When they arrived, true to Cross' word, there were akuma. All level one. The first few were easy but as the fight continued, things got a lot more complicated.

Lenalee quickly jumped on another akuma before her innocence wore out and she fell onto the ground. A few aimed their guns at her and pulled the triggers. She opened her mouth to call out a warning but the words refused to come out. The bullets made their way to her. Then someone blue came into the way and the bullets fell onto the ground, cut in half.

"Get up!" Kanda snapped, holding Mugen like a normal stance.

Lenalee nodded and jumped up. She hurled herself towards an akuma with her innocence barley activated. She kicked a few akuma and managed to pull a hurricane waltz. Then looked around. The other akuma were gone.

"I am impressed with your skills, Kanda." Marie said, "Barley left any for us."

"This is a pointless battle, y'know?" Kanda replied. Lenalee did a quick scan of the ground. She saw nothing and scanned the air.

"I hear none, it's safe." Marie said. Lenalee let out a sigh of relief. Suddenly she heard Kanda cry out in pain. She looked behind her and gasped. A level two akuma was standing over Kanda's body. Marie was the first to charge but was blown back.

"KANDA!" Lenalee screamed.

"LENALEE! GET CROSS!" Marie screamed. Lenalee nodded, twirled around, and ran off. She ran and ran until she reached Cross's hideout. She kicked the doors open.

"What now?" Cross asked.

"Help us! Please! A level two akuma!" Lenalee managed out and rapidly blinked back forming tears. Cross sighed, stood up, grabbed Lenalee's arm and dragged her to the battlefield. Marie was standing there, attacking the wind force with his innocence but failing. Cross pulled out a gun, aiming it at Marie, then where Marie was attacking, and pulled the trigger. The bullet went flying and went through the wind barrier. The wind died down. Kanda was still on the ground, panting. The akuma was still very much alive and still very much trying to rip Kanda's throat out.

"JUST DIE ALREADY YOU STUPID EXORCIST!" The akuma screamed. It raised a claw and it came down on Kanda's chest. Kanda kicked out and reached for Mugen. His hand gripped around the hilt.

"Help him!" Lenalee cried.

"I wouldn't worry about him." Marie said as he walked up to Lenalee and Cross.

Kanda's dragged Mugen towards him. "Fuck that!" he snapped and sliced with Mugen. His sword met with the akuma, digging deep in. But the sword didn't get very far. Kanda's hand fell uselessly on the ground. The akuma laughed out in glee. Cross shot his gun and the bullet hit the akuma. The akuma exploded. Lenalee rushed forward and grabbed Kanda's body. A faint heartbeat.

"He's alive!" Lenalee cried. Marie raced towards them and picked up Kanda's body.

"Not for long ..." Marie's voice broke.

Cross walked over and slightly hit the boy's body. "No use in crying over the spilled milk." he muttered and then walked away.

Lenalee burst into tears once Cross was gone.

"Calm ... down, Lee ... Lee nuh lee ... I'll just come ... come back to life ..." Kanda said slowly. Lenalee cried harder. A man was going to die in front of her!

After a few seconds passed before Marie spoke up. "Lenalee ... he died."

Lenalee wiped away tears. People died, she knew that. But why was it so hard?

"Let's go back to headquarters." Marie said softly.

* * *

Lenalee cried and cried and cried. That is until Komui led her away. General Tiedoll was no better then she was. Marie even cried a bit. Kanda was a new kid who died on his first mission. Soon, all that was left was Marie and Lenalee.

It was before the burning when they heard kicking from the coffin. Lenalee felt herself gasp. Marie prepared his innocence and went over to inspect the coffin. He slightly opened it when Kanda's head came out.

"Shit! That was really scary! Why the hell did you put me in a coffin!?" Kanda demanded.

"You ... died ..." Lenalee managed out.

"Are you an akuma?" Marie demanded.

"What?! NO! I'd never be a stupid akuma! Never ever! I-" Kanda coughed up blood, "highly doubt I could even turn into an akuma."

"So ... you're human? Not an akuma?" Lenalee asked, confused.

"Help me out, please." Kanda begged. Marie picked up the kid and set him on the ground. Kanda bowed and Lenalee wondered how she could explain this to everyone else.

"Oh! Please don't tell them about ... this." Kanda suddenly added, his voice dull.

"How to explain you coming back to life?" Marie asked.

"... Urm ... I dunno ... uh ... you guys all thought I was dead but my innocence saved me, how's that?" Kanda asked.

"Works I suppose." Lenalee muttered. They three walked out.

"Kanda is alive?" Komui asked.

"Yeah ... his innocence must have saved him." Marie lied.

"Hmpf ... have the gatekeeper do an exam." Komui said, turned around, and walked away.

"... Fine ... bitch." Kanda muttered under his breath, just loud enough for Marie and Lenalee to hear him. Tiedoll grabbed Kanda's arm and dragged him to the gatekeeper with Marie and Lenalee following.

"Gatekeeper, do an exam please." Marie asked.

"On it!" The gatekeeper's head popped out of the door. Kanda looked a little terrified of the gatekeeper.

"FAIL!" The gatekeeper screamed and then went on screaming something about akuma. Kanda looked shocked.

"What do you mean by 'Fail'? I'm not an akuma!" He spat out and then looked at Lenalee, Marie, and Tiedoll. "Right?" he asked.

Marie and Tiedoll gripped their weapons. Lenalee activated her innocence. _Why'd this have to happen?_ she thought and ran at Kanda. Kanda dodged the attack but Marie's strings hit him, tearing through his clothing and chest.

"STOP! PLEASE!" Kanda screamed and struggled. Lenalee could tell he was panicking. "PLEASE! PLEASE! THIS HURT'S!"

She looked away, hearing his tortured cries of pain.

"STOP! PLEASE!" Kanda screamed out louder.

"Stop trying to make us feel sorry, akuma!" Lenalee screamed.

"I'M NOT AN AKUMA! THINK ABOUT IT! YOU GUYS WERE ALL WITH MY BODY AND EARL DIDN'T COME ONCE, RIGHT?!" Kanda screamed out. Lenalee looked at him. Marie deactivated innocence and Tiedoll looked shocked. Kanda fell to the ground, sobbing.

"Oh yeah ... should have thought about that one." Marie said.

"You guys are horrible people ... really horrible people ... so just stay away from me!" Kanda said and stood up, still crying. Lenalee noticed his tear colour.

"He's crying blood!" She shouted and ran towards him.

"STAY AWAY!" Kanda screamed and pushed her away.

Lenalee nodded. She didn't do anything to help him and believed he was an akuma. She was the worst person alive.

"Sorry." She muttered out.

* * *

**_Eh? _How do you guys like it? Before you ask, this is not what I had planned ... it just happened like this.**

**Rainbow: Eh? *Nudges Shadow***

**Shadow: What?  
**

**Loom: Come on ... do it!**

**Shadow: What?!**

**Rainbow: That!**

**Shadow: Screw that! See y'all later!**

**And I just want to say, Rainbow, Shadow, and Loom are a few of my OC's. Don't worry, I'm not putting them in a story or anything.**

**How they came to be: See, I one day thought of 'RainbowShadowLoom' for my username. I really liked it. And today I was thinking and then three characters just came into mind. As I was writing this I finally thought of their names and personalities!**

**Rainbow- Smart, Kind, Pretty one (Kinda Mary-Sueish ... don't worry, adding more traits), Female.**

**Shadow- Smart, Mean, Pretty one, Male.**

**Loom- Smartest one, Friendly, Shy, also Pretty one, Female (Also kinda of Mary-Sueish ... still adding traits though).**

**So happy birthday Rainbow, Shadow, and Loom (June 21rst! at 3:03). Happy first birthday! Also happy birthday to anyone's birthday is today too.**


End file.
